Conquest
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: Song Fic Con La Canción Conquest-The White Stripes: Sasuke Regresa A La Aldea, Con Un Solo Objetivo En Mente, Pero Con ¿Quien?, sasusaku Entren Y Leean Porfavor!


**Nombre:** Conquest

**Autora:** xxGabrielaxx

**Summary**: Song Fic Con La Canción Conquest-The White Stripes: Sasuke Regresa A La Aldea, Con Un Solo Objetivo En Mente, Pero Con ¿Quien?, Sasusaku Creo Entren Y Leean Porfavor!

**Disclamer:** naruto no me pertenece&blablabla….. Ya saben masomenos a donde va todo esto no?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­reviews por favor!

** comentarios: **les recomiendo escuchar la cancióon es muy buena n_n, haha yo y mis recomendaciones XD, haha no pero enserio escuchen la canción y vean el video!, hahahaha es demasiado chistosoXD, haha buenobuenou.u ahora si leean!,& REVIEWS!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La noticia era sabida en todo el pueblo, tanto tiempo que había pasado, tantos intentos de traerlo de vuelta, para que finalmente el regresara por su propia cuenta, toda la aldea estaba "emocionada" pues si, finalmente, naruto dejaría de intertar traerlo, Sakura dejaría de sufrir, y kakashi lo veria alfín. Asi es el vengador, el que traiciono a la aldea, el que se dio media vuelta y se fue, el que abandono a sus amigos, sasuke uchiha, había regresado…

Conquest-

_(conquista)_

He was out to make a conquest

_(El salio para hacer una conquista)_

Didn't care what harm was done

_(sin importarle el daño que haya ocasionado)_

Just as long as he won

_(hasta que haya ganado)_

The prize

_(el premio)_

Y venia con una sola visión en mente, ¿Cuál?, la única que le faltaba, reconstruir su clan, ¿con quien?, pues quien mas sino aquella pelirosa que "según" el lo amaba hasta la muerte, pero esque sino con quien mas iva ser, que otra mujer aceptaría sino ella

Conquest-

(_conquista)_

She was just another conquest

(_ella fue solo otra conquista)_

Didn't care whose heart was broke

(_sin importarle a quien se le haya roto su corazón_)

Love to him was a joke

(_el amor para el era una broma)_

'til he looked into her eyes

_(hasta que la vio a los ojos…)_

la verdad a el no le importaba "ganarse" su corazón ni ninguna de esas cursilerías, el solo quería ganarse "el premio", reconstruir su clan

ya habían pasado 3 meses desde su regreso, todos lo trataban bien, lo recibieron con enormes abrazos y una fiesta de bienvenida, debía admitir que se sintió un poso extraño con la "bienvenida" que le dio Sakura, bueno si a eso se le pude llamar bienvenida, ya que solo le había dedicado un simple _"hola sasuke, que bueno que regresaste, _el se esperaba un abrazo y los ojos llorosos de Sakura aferrada a el y diciendo sasuek-kun sasuke-kun!, pero bueno aveces las cosas no son como uno piensa

Caminaba seguro por las calles de konoha, era muy temprano y sabia que Sakura a esas horas se dirigía al hospital para hacer sus labores, pretendía "encontrársela" en el camino y asi "declararle" su amor a Sakura y asi comenzaría su plan.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de konoha, era temprano en la mañana e hiba en dirección al hospital, habían pasado 3 meses desde que sasuke regreso, solo que no había tenido tiempo de conversar con el, ya que naruto siempre estaba con el y kakashi se lo llevaba por semanas a sus entrenamientos los cuales duraban mas de 1..2..o 3 dias

, pero no contaba con encontrarse con el ahi en ese momento… arqueeo una ceja, era muy temprano como para que sasuke anduviera por ahí y no entrenando como de costumbre, las cosas habían cambiado, ella ya no era la niñita que lloraba por el y caia a sus pies con tan solo una mirada de el, ya no.

And then in the strange way things happen

_(__y desde entonces las cosas sucedieron de una manera extraña)_

The roles were reversed from that day

_(__Los roles cambiaron desde aquel día)_

the hunted became the huntress

_(__la cazada se convirtió en la cazadora)_

The hunter became the prey

_(__y el cazador se convirtió en la presa)  
_

Y entonces la vio, vaya debia admitir que se veia Hermosa, deslumbrante con esa Mirada tan tierna y esos ojos que denotaban un brillo especial esa sonrisa, pero sobretodo esos ojos, esperen, no puede estar pasando esto, acaso se estaba enamorando de ella?, no, no podía debía mantener su plan en mente.

Conquest-

_(conquista)_

Now you know who made the conquest

(_ahora sabes quien es la que hizo la conquista)_

She, with all her female guile

_(__ella, con toda su astucia femenina)_

Led him helpless down the aisle

_(__lo llevó a él si ayuda hasta el pasillo)_

She had finally made a conquest

_(__ella finalmente logró la conquista)_

Ahora si que eso no se lo epseraba…

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y su mejilla roja a cusa de la bofetada, esque, que había estado mal?, el hiso todo bien, bueno si hacer todo bien significa decirle _"olle Sakura yo te amo, cuando me fui era porque no quería que itachi te lastimara, ahora que estoy devuelta quieres ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan?, y tener tantos uchihas como yo te pida?"._

Bueno tenia que admitir que no fue un plan perfecto, pero no se daría porvencido.

Pero que se había creido ese idiota?, llegar asi como sinada diciendo que la amaba, y peor aun pidiéndole que lo ayudara a reconstruir su clan, pero que se ha creeido!?, oh, pero esta ves no, ahora no caera, no caera a sus brazos llorando y diciendo sasuke-kun sasuke-kun, no esta ves, pero si estaba segura de algo, se divertiría con eso.

And then in the strange way things happen

_(__y desde entonces las cosas sucedieron de una manera extraña)_

The roles were reversed from that day

_(__Los roles cambiaron desde aquel día)_

the hunted became the huntress

_(__la cazada se convirtió en la cazadora)_

The hunter became the prey

_(__y el cazador se convirtió en la presa)  
_

Con cada oportunidad que tenia, se le insinuaba, le daba indirectas, oh pero como gozaba ver su cara!, verlo caer, solo por ella, sabia que esta ves era ella quien lo haría caer a sus pies rogándole Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!, enserio, se divertía con eso…

Conquest-

_(conquista)_

Now you know who made the conquest

(_ahora sabes quien es la que hizo la conquista)_

She, with all her female guile

_(__ella, con toda su astucia femenina)_

Led him helpless down the aisle

_(__lo llevó a él si ayuda hasta el pasillo)_

She had finally made a conquest

_(__ella finalmente logró la conquista)_

Conquest…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Pfff, cada ves que leeo esto hay algo que no me gusta:S, no se siento que algo le falta!, pero bueno, :B

Pues espero les haya gustado, (si les gusto verdad ToT), y si me falto algo o se ve raro, me digan para yp poder ver que hacer&asii, pero bueno dejenmee muuuchos reviews!, y pasense a leer mis otros fics (que yo creo si son buenos), haha enserio!.

Bueno los AMO!, a todos! Y esper me dejen muuuuchos reviews!! Sisisisi!?, y pues que sepan qe el próximo 13 de julio no estare me ire de campamento wii, asi que mis fics quieren salir de mi cabeza!, haha pero espero subirlos todos ahorita o sino regresando.. uds que opinan!?, bueno byE!!,

Espero MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! ESO ME DA ANIMOS!

p.d. ESTE ES NADAMAS UN , ASI QUE NO CREO TENER CONTINUACIÓN(: o almenos que me lo pidan…

**_xxGabrielaxx_**


End file.
